


Shuri, Everett, no! Shuri and Everett: yes!

by Anonymous



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuri and Everett are celebrating her 18th birthday when they get an idea.Yeah, T’Challa probably shouldn’t leave them alone together.





	Shuri, Everett, no! Shuri and Everett: yes!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some cute brother sister moments between Everett and Shuri okay.

“And they were roommates!”

Shuri had finally turned 18 and could legally walk into any bar and ask for alcohol. Instead she and her brother’s consort were sitting on the floor of her lab completely plastered.

“This”, hiccup, “was a bad idea princess”, Everett laughed as he look around. Everything was so pretty. Why was everything so pretty? “Your brother should never leave us alone.”

“You might be right coloniser! But it’s too late now.” Shuri laughed as she opened up yet another bottle of champagne “I want a tattoo! Of... of a panther! Right over my ribcage”

“A tattoo? Is that allowed for royalty?” Everett was too busy watching the bubbles that flowed up his glass of champagne to really note how gone Shuri was. “You know what I’ve always wanted to get? Nipple piercings.”

Shuri gasped in delight, “nipple piercings?! I can give you some right now!” She stood, summoning a table and some vibranium. This would be great! Another present for her brother!

“Really? Maybe that’s not a good idea.” Everett slurred as he stumbled his way to his feet. “I never got them cause ya know, the Air Force , and the bitch ass CIA, and now being married to your brother. It’s just a lot of restrictions! I’m feeling very restricted!” Everett yelled before giggling manically.

Shuri had to push and lift him up to the bed and it took about five minutes to do since they had to stop and shush each other every time one of them burst out laughing, which only led to more laughing.

“Okay okay, stop I need to concentrate!” Shuri yelled out before giggling, “oh my brother is going to kill us!” She leaned over the bed and laid on top of Everett for a bit. He patted her back in what he thought was a soothing manner, but was actually more like a seal flopping on land.

“This is going to be great.” Shuri stood up and got the needle ready. “Everything has been sterilised blah blah blah you’ll have to take care of them blah blah blah.” She cleaned Everett’s left nipple and asked if he was ready.

“We die like men,” Everett responded seriously before yelping, “you didn’t even warn me!” He pouted up at the princess. He yelped again a second later, “hey! You didn’t warn me again!” He pouted till Shuri brought a mirror over and pushed him up so he could look at his new piercings. “Ooh, they’re pretty, I love them?” He tried to touch one but Shuri slapped his hand away.

“No, no touching! Not until I heal them properly!” Shuri put bandages over Everett’s nipples and summoned another bed over so she could sit next to him. They looked at other, both smiling softly.

“Hello brother”

“Hello little sister.” Shuri didn’t call him brother often but when she did Everett’s heart always felt a bit lighter.

——

That’s how T’Challa found them the next morning, he had been away on a mission and so he had missed his little sisters birthday. “Oh my...” he whispered to himself as stepped into the lab, there were various bottles of champagne strewn about as well as a couple of tequila.

His little sister and his consort were asleep on two medical beds that had been pushed together. He smiled softly at the sight, it made him happy that the two of them were so close. He wasn’t sure what he would’ve done if Shuri resented Everett for taking Nakia’s place in T’Challa’s heart, Shuri and Nakia had been extremely close as well.

Then he caught sight of the two bandages on Everett’s chest, “Oh Shuri what have you done.” He facepalmed before activating the labs alarms.

Shuri and Everett jerked up screaming. “What is happening right now?!” Shuri cried as she caught sight of T’Challa leaning against the wall. “Turn it off asshole!”

“Yeah! Turn it off or I’m going to make you sleep on the couch” it appeared they both had forgotten they could turn off the alarms themselves.

T’Challa sighed and turned off the alarms before sauntering up the pair. “Really beloved, you would send me away after being apart for so long?”

Everett rolled his eyes and stretched, “it’s literally been like a day,” he looked down and huffed “so that happened. I could have sworn it was just a dream.”

Shuri laughed when she turned to see what he was looking at, “I thought it was a dream too!” She stood and pulled the hangover remedy she had previously prepared for them the night before from the fridge. “Drink this coloniser.” They both drank the solution and Shuri started prepping to heal Everett’s nipples.

“You got nipple piercings”, T’Challa deadpanned.

“Uh yeah, I am a strong, independent man, I can do whatever I want with my body.” Everett shot back, high fiving Shuri when she yelled “yes queen!”

“What did I do to deserve this?”

“You married me”

“You asked baba for a little sister.”

——

Everett jumped up when he felt his chest vibrate. Shit, it felt good. The vibrations continued and he couldn’t help the small moan he let out.

T’Challa chuckled darkly from his position on the bed. “Those piercing come with some benefits beloved, such as this one, but they also have this,” Everett’s nipples gradually heated up and he couldn’t help the whimpers escaping from his lips, “this one”, the piercings cooled and Everett sighed deeply at the sensation, “and this one”, he jumped, shocked by the electrical currents currently torturing his nipples.

“Oohhh,” Everett’s eyes slid shut, “please, my king.”

T’Challa stood, “on your knees Mr. Ross.” Everett gracefully slid down to his knees and immediately bared his neck.

“We will have fun with tonight kitten.” 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta   
> Never beta  
> We die like men


End file.
